


THE BOY NEXT DOOR

by mizz_apple



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon - Korean Drama, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Typos, a bit of romance, and so is kihyun, comedy (supposed to be), hey i have warned you, i guess i need to add Mature (maybe in the future), i will develop my own plot after 15th chapter, shownu is so straight, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: A place where Hyunwoo meets Kihyun for the first time after 2 years living together,A place where Kihyun meets Hyunwoo for the first time after 2 years living together,A little bit arguments, a little bit misunderstandings, a little bit care, a little bit of cigarette, a little bit of soju, a little bit of competition and a little bit of crush ...





	1. Meeting The Boy Next Door

Starring :  
Son Hyunwoo as Son Hyunwoo (Sung Gijae character)  
Yoo Kihyun as Yoo Kihyun (Park Kyutae character)  
Kwon Mina (AOA) as Mina (Mina character)

 

EP. 1 : Meeting The Boy Next Door  
Foreword :  
“Don’t come closer ...”  
“ Don’t worry, it will be over soon ...”  
“I have never felt this way about a man before ...”

 

3 months ago ...  
Kihyun came out of his apartment just to see another clone of him standing in front of him, oblivious of his surroundings, of Kihyun to be exact. Kihyun unconsciously glanced down to his stripe-pattern shirt which was 100% similar with the guy in front of him wore. Kihyun winced and cursed. Ah shit.

Just when Hyunwoo had finished checking himself out, his eyes met the guy in front of him who was now staring at him. Or to Kihyun’s shirt.

There’s an awkward atmosphere as they stared at each other’s shirt, packed with enormous embarrassment coming from both sides. Kihyun might not hear it correctly but the guy seemed to mumble to himself with same curse word he had just thought about. 

Both of these men retreated to their room in embarrassment, probably changing their shirts.

Room 301 : Yoo Kihyun (25, Junior), detail-oriented and soft person, Blood type A, Game Production Major who can’t play games.  
Room 302 : Son Hyunwoo (25, Sophomore), rough and tough person, Blood type B, Animation Major who doesn’t watch animations.

Inside apartment 301,  
Kihyun hastily unbuttoned his shirt with unpleasant expression. He was a meticulous person who liked to arrange what he would wear tomorrow the night before. Something like this happened was truly a disaster in his dictionary. He muttered some dirty words, thinking about how much time he wasted if he had to pick another shirt to wear.

 

Meanwhile in apartment 302,  
Hyunwoo threw his shirt somewhere around his room in annoyance. His muscled broad back glistened under the light that streamed through the window. He let out silent swears but because of annoyance and nothing more. Wearing same shirt with some nerdy neighbor he never knew about was unpleasant thing happened today for him. He wasn’t a picky person rather cooler. But his temperamental nature sometimes got the best of him. Small things could make him irritated. Something like this.

 

Kihyun, while unbuttoning his shirt, mumbled, “ Shit ... It would be more embarrassing if I change right?”

In the end, Kihyun decided to keep his shirt on. 

They met again in the balcony in the afternoon, smoking some cigarettes with Kihyun still wearing the same shirt he wore earlier but his mood to go somewhere had vanished in the air, while Hyunwoo wore black pull over hoodie, leaning against the rails with his cigarette between his fingers.

Kihyun peeked through the corner of his eyes with half curiosity half awkward feeling, having same neighbor he never personally knew who was smoking at same place and same self-made ashtray from a cup. Kihyun was about to flick the cigarette ash when Hyunwoo was about to do the same. The shorter politely and awkwardly let Hyunwoo did it first. 

Damn, this is so awkward. Kihyun couldn’t help thinking about it. He is a well-mannered person so his mind was trying to form a nice small conversation because it’d be too awkard standing here side by side without talking.

“ You live next door, right?” asked Kihyun, finally found a decent opening statement of their hopefully-small talk.

Hyunwoo, pulled from his oblivious state, took couple seconds to stare at Kihyun before answering lazily, “ Yeah.”

Kihyun nodded slowly and pointed his own place, “I live in 301 ...”

Hyunwoo, without any expression or words, just stared at Kihyun and nodded like it was the best reply he could offer to Kihyun. 

Kihyun also nodded in acknowledgement, knowing that the person beside him didn’t want to talk too much so he kept his mouth shut and let the awkward atmosphere took control.

*****

They met again in the next day when Kihyun wanted to smoke outside. Smiling thinly, they looked away to hide the discomfort feeling that crept along their spines. 

Shit, why do we meet again? Kihyun couldn’t help to think to himself. Hyunwoo was pretending to be busy on his phone, checking on something but the familiar uncomfortable feel when he met Kihyun the other day emerged from the core of his heart.

Kihyun, once again, being said as a well-mannered man, initiated the conversation to eliminate the awkwardness. “ How old are you..?”

Hyunwoo, this time, seemingly in a good mood, turned his face to Kihyun and answered with polite smile, “I’m 25.”

“Eh? Yah! We—we’re the same age! Yah-hahahaha,” enthusiastically raised his hand to do high-five with Hyunwoo but had to raise it down again when Hyunwoo only gave him ‘the look’ and smiled politely, seemed uninterested to do more than just smiling like a politician.

Why is he talking to me? Hyunwoo thought to himself, pretending to be busy again with his phone. 

This is awkward. What should I say to him? Kihyun silently screaming in frustration of this unpleasantly awkward situation with his cold neighbor.

After some time, Kihyun braced himself to initiate another conversation, “ Let’s grab a drink next time.”

“ Oh. Yeah. Sure next time.” answered Hyunwoo, halfheartedly.

Next time ...  
Next time ...  
Next time let’s ...  
Oh yeah maybe next time ...

It was like becoming their mantra every time they met in the balcony without any intention to make it real.

Until ...

The “Next Time” ...

They were sitting face to face in a small restaurant near their apartment and campus, silently watched the grilled meat in front of them, not daring enough to look at the opposite’s eyes and mumbling in unison, “Why won’t it cook already?”

Some pieces of meat had become one piece on the grilling tool as time passed by. Couple empty soju bottles and Hyunwoo and Kihyun had nothing else to talk. They were sitting helplessly, bored to death and occasionally glanced to each other while the other looked somewhere else. Kihyun sensed the tense and awkward atmosphere again and prayed for a savior to rescue him from this situation. 

Hyunwoo fished out his phone from his coat’s pocket and tapped something on it and at one point lifted his face away from the phone to look at Kihyun’s melancholic expression who was watching him typing something on the phone and the meat respectively and repeatedly.

“ What’s your name ..?” asked Kihyun, holding his chopsticks, ready to grab the opportunity to snatch the only meat left in the grilling tool.

“ Son Hyunwoo.”

Son Hyunwoo. Kihyun repeated the latter’s name in his mind. “ I’m Yoo Kihyun. Nice to meet you.”

Y—yuck Kihyun? Hyunwoo repeated the latter’s name in his mind. 

“ What is your major?” Kihyun once again, started the conversation going

“ Animation.”

“ Ah. I’m Game Development.”

Hyunwoo slightly smiled thinking about Kihyun’s answer but then they got nothing more to say as they ducked down their heads slowly, praying for some miracles happened to save them from each other.

“ Hey Hyunwoo?”

There was a woman voice called Hyunwoo’s name. He lifted his head. “Oh? Mina?”

Mina, in her confused face, looked at Hyunwoo’s company and said, “ Eh? Kihyun oppa?”

This time Hyunwoo turned his head to look at Kihyun. “Oppa?” he asked in confusion because Mina and him and definitely Kihyun were in the same year.

“ Ah, I went to school a year earlier than you guys so I’m a junior,” explained Kihyun shortly.

Hyunwoo, suddenly changed his attitude, “ Oh, so ... what should I call you?”

Kihyun thought for a while. “Let’s ... just be friends.”

Hyunwoo didn’t speak anything , only hummed in acknowledgment. Truthfully he didn’t really know what to say or what to comment on this matter.

And suddenly the uncomfortable and awkward atmosphere surrounded them again ...

Mina watched them with amused and confused face. Both men now were looking at Mina, asking for a help. “ Hey Mina, sit here.” said Kihyun abruptly while Hyunwoo, with his good reflex, took another chair for Mina to join them.

“ Sorry ... I actually came with a friend today ..”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo simultaneously stared at Mina in disbelief, like their hope of salvation was shattered into pieces. Especially when they heard someone called out Mina, “Mina~ Let’s go somewhere else.”

Minah answered, “What? Okay,” she stared at two helpless men in front of her and smiled awkwardly, “ See you next time ..”

“ Don’t go ...” said Kihyun and Hyunwoo simultaneously, sounded so desperate in Mina’s ears. 

Mina who caught something fishy and weird about these two, didn’t even look at their faces, only winced in ominous feeling and fled with her last word, “See you!”

Kihyun and Hyunwoo pleaded in their hearts, “Take me with you ...”

****

When they finally were able to get out of the ‘unpleasant’ dinner, they walked to the door and bumped their shoulders because the door frame was too narrow for both of them to come out at same time. Kihyun, as the ‘senior’ one, felt obligated to let Hyunwoo walk first . 

“ So ... see you next time.” Said Hyunwoo, felt the relief of being able to be away from Kihyun.

Kihyun’s mouth gaped with Hyunwoo’s unconscious statement. The former looked in confused, “Oh, we’re next door neighbors...”

Hyunwoo’s polite smile disappeared. He bit his nail, feeling embarrassed. Dang. He cursed.

“ Should we go?” said Kihyun flatly, somehow feeling a little bit offended by Hyunwoo’s supposed-to-be polite words to say goodbye. Then he walked first without any intention to hear Hyunwoo’s answer.

“ Oh right, you live next door ...” Hyunwoo mumbled to himself, silently cursed again to his bad fate of being trapped with this nerdy neighbor with glasses.

They walked together in silence, glancing to each other, trying to find something to talk but found none. The obligation you carried along as social creature sometimes burdened such human like Kihyun. Or Hyunwoo. 

Suddenly Kihyun spotted something when they were walking on a bridge. He lifted his head and stared to the night sky.

“ Look! Fireworks !” shouted Kihyun, amused.

Hyunwoo stopped his feet and followed Kihyun’s gaze. “Oh.” No matter how oblivious or cool he is, a firework is a firework that can bring and stir memories or particular feelings inside. It’s surely magnificent, captivating and warm in the middle of Winter.

****

For a moment, they both were caught in amazement of fireworks show, probably not too far away from their place. 

Until one of the fireworks’ ash flew right to Hyunwoo’s direction and landed inside Hyunwoo’s right eye. He closed his eyes abruptly, wincing to the stinging sensation of something dusty inside his eye.

“ What’s wrong? Did something get in your eyes??” asked Kihyun, concerned. He looked at Hyunwoo with worry expression.

Hyunwoo, the tough man, just calmly said, “ No. I’m fine.” But he kept wincing and closing his eyes.

“Ey. Come here.” Said Kihyun, knew that it had to be hurt judging by Hyunwoo’s expression.

“ No. I’m OK.”  
Hyunwoo still tried to pretend to be fine but closing his eyes. 

So Kihyun, stood tiptoeing and leveling himself with Hyunwoo’s eyes, who was higher than his head obviously, and started to blow the whatever-thing inside Hyunwoo’s eyes under the fireworks shower in the darkness of Seoul’s sky.

What they didn’t know as they stood in the bridge that was near their apartment, some of their neighbors saw their innocent act differently.

 

Their landlord, Byeongjun, muttered to himself after witnessing the lovely scene of Kihyun’s blowing Hyunwoo’s eyes from the back , which made them looked like they were kissing, “Kids these days ...but love is love. It’s their choice ..” 

Room 303, Gordon, the American sales who fell in love with Korea and decided to live in Korea, witnessed the same scene as their landlord and said to himself in amazement. “ Wow, young men are intense.”

Mina, Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s mutual friend, who was walking back from hanging out with her friend while talking on the phone, saw the ‘romantic’ scene where Kihyun tiptoed and looked like he was kissing Hyunwoo intimately, widened her eyes in disbelief, “What are those two doing?”

 

After making sure he blew away the foreign thing from Hyunwoo’s eyes, Kihyun lowered himself down back to his normal height and said, “Got it.”

Hyunwoo, feeling thankful of Kihyun’s caring act, tapped his eye and said sincerely, “Thank you.”

Kihyun smiled sweetly at first. But then feeling weird and dead ass lost for words, “ No problem.” 

Then they were walking back again to their apartment building casually, like nothing ever happened with thousand unspoken words raced through their minds.

****

That night,

Kihyun and Hyunwoo tossed and turned in their sleep. Feeling agitated and annoyed, recalling their awkward dinner and everything, and found themselves agreed on same thing.

“Something about him ... pisses me off.”


	2. Stuck In the Bathroom on Christmas Day with The Boy Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another destined moment between Hyunwoo and Kihyun.

__

__

_“Something about him ... pisses me off.”_

 

* * *

 

Kihyun was sipping his iced coffee in a cold yet bright day, inside a warm and cozy small cafe near the campus, such a pleasant day inside a comfortable place for him when suddenly getting perplexed as he caught the familiar figure of a man who was back-facing him. He was calmly scrolling through the gadget in his hand. Presumably his smartphone and gave less care for anything around him.

Kihyun snickered unconsciously. “ _Oh. It’s 302. Do I act like I know him or not? Ugh.”_  he thought to himself, feeling slightly annoyed by the presence of his neighbor. He couldn’t even find a reason why he felt that way.

Beside, how tall his neighbor is? Kihyun didn’t see his height as a problem. Not before he met this guy and the meeting, somehow, had released his subconscious inferiority with his superior traits. How is that even fair for an ordinary man has every quality he wished he had?

Speaking of which, he also has this broad back and chest and shoulders. Wondering how broad his back? Kihyun was positively sure he could play hockey on it.

Or how that man, effortlessly, emitted this, somewhat, a  _manly_  vibe? Kihyun was sure he is manly too. He is independent man who can learn things quickly. But this guy, surprisingly, had this ... _I-DO-WHAT-I-WANT-WHEN-I-WANT-WHO-I-WANT_ vibe and Kihyun reluctantly admitted that it was a quality he wasn’t born with.

When he was drowned in his own thought of probably scolding the latter, someone bumped his body accidentally. It’s one of his junior who was half-running hurriedly into the cafe and went straight to Hyunwoo’s table. “Hyunwoo oppa ~”

Kihyun watched in awe as the girl pulled the chair and sat uninvited.  _Girls nowadays ..._

Hyunwoo lifted his head and greeted casually, eyes were focused intensely but somehow soulless. “Hi.” Then he focused on his smartphone again.

 

**_Damn that man._ **

 

Having treated like a fly didn’t make this junior back down. Instead she said boldly with a wide smile, “Since it’s Christmas tomorrow, let’s watch movie together.”

Hyunwoo, without even a single bit care to turn his face away from the smartphone, responded flatly like it was nothing. “I have Clan War tomorrow.”

The junior was quiet for a while, trying to digest what Hyunwoo said. Or tried to visualize what Clan War was. Pretending to understand, she whined cutely to Hyunwoo, “Oh ~ Clan War? Then let’s go after that.”

Witnessing that was like swallowing a bitter pill to Kihyun. He mumbled to himself. “I guess he’s popular.” He added his sentences with another , more like a sad lullaby to his own self. “What should I do on Christmas?”

 

 

*****

 

On Christmas Day .

 

**In Room 301,**

Kihyun spent his day cleaning and decorating his apartment. Remembering every detail his mother had taught him and recalling the warmth of Christmas day with his family when he was younger..

Like,  _much much_  younger.

Now, as an adult, he had to prepare everything by his own and sadly he also had to enjoy it by himself. It’s not like Kihyun couldn’t get a girlfriend or someone.

It’s just, life.  _And_ college. _And ._.. pimples.

 

**Meanwhile in Room 302,**

There was no sign of any celebration nor the jolly of Christmas night. For Hyunwoo, celebration and holidays were usual days that come and go so he never got himself being involved in any kind of common celebration as ordinary people did. He didn’t think it was matter and he wanted to keep that way.

So now, Hyunwoo was having his time, perfectly, trying to get his relief in toilet, flushing out of his waste while thinking about what he would do next when he heard the same obnoxious sound coming from next apartment. He thought it was such a misfortune that they lived next to each other with such a thin wall separated them apart plus their toilets were just in the very poor position, next to each other too. So they tried to keep their business in the bathroom low. He never thought of anything like this but since their unexpected encounter just a week ago which made him fully aware of the existence of his neighbor.

 _Including his bathroom activity_.

He could clearly hear the groaning sound from Kihyun’s mouth, muttering something about door and next he hear some familiar sound that indicated the owner was doing the same thing like he did.

Groaning subtly, Hyunwoo spoke to himself in low voice, “It’s Christmas. Why doesn’t he have any plan?” he was annoyed having the thought that his neighbor was in his apartment,  _without any reason why._

 

 

But then he pushed aside his thought. After taking care of his toilet business, took his time to check his appearance on the mirror above the sink, suddenly getting the urge to go outside. Drinking or hanging out with some acquaintances he knew. Just when he wanted to get out of the bathroom, his was slipped and fell to the cold floor of the bathroom with back of his head first. Alas to him, he accidentally not only injure himself but also threw his phone to the toilet bowl.

Kihyun, who was leisurely plucking his nose hair with a pink trimmer, was startled hearing the loud thud sound coming from the apartment 302. “What was that?” and his question seemed answered just seconds away from that thud sound when someone called his name. “Can you hear me?”

It’s Hyunwoo. 302.

 

“Uh-yeah, I can hear you!” Kihyun replied, still confused.

Hyunwoo, who was lying down on a cold bathroom floor, swallowing his dignity, embarrassment and unbearable pain that was shooting throughout his body, asking with desperate voice, “ If you hear me ... can you call 911? I hurt my back ...”

Kihyun answered from the other wall, his voice laced with concern and sincerity, “Oh no. My phone is in my room so I’ll go get it and call them for you.”

Hyunwoo nodded weakly, cursing of his bad luck today but relieved that at least there was someone there to help him.

Kihyun quickly turned his body and reached the door knob but then realized a horrible truth he faced. “Eh?” he tried over and over to twisted the knob but it wouldn’t work. “This damn door!” he started to slam his body to the door by force but that stupid door was ten thousands stronger than Kihyun. He tried one more and winced because he hurt his left shoulder in the process. Defeated, he stepped back and shouted, “Uh ... my door won’t open.”

“Huh?” Hyunwoo who was slowly getting relax, startled.

Half embarrassed, Kihyun suggested, “ Should we ... just scream out loud??”

Hyunwoo sighed, his luck was totally ruined. “ Yeah.”

Mustering all his energy, Kihyun started to scream out loud. “ Help! Help! Help! Help us! We’re stuck here!” Hyunwoo joined him in this surviving attempt so their voices were harmonized into one pity melody.

 

 

5 hours later,

Kihyun slumped down, leaning against the door. “I’m hungry..” His voice was small and tired. All that he could think about is food. Hyunwoo’s condition was close. So he replied Kihyun’s mumble with ‘yeah’. More like whispering one.

“I want chicken.”

Hyunwoo’s forehead was scrunched as if he was tasting the word that Kihyun uttered just now. “Me too ..”

“Fried chicken,” said Kihyun.

“Seasoned chicken.” Replied Hyunwoo.

“Soy sauce chicken.” Another one from Kihyun.

“Garlic chicken,” Hyunwoo kept going.

“Boneless snow wing chicken.” Kihyun kept chanting those words, salivating profusely inside his mouth, now that he realized it’s been hours and he’s hungry as hell.

“Kyochon, BBQ, nene chicken ...”

“Gobne, Pelicana, Hosigi ...”

And for more hours, those words lulled both of these boys into dreamland. Until Kihyun was startled from his sleeping state and screamed, “Chi chicken!”

 

It was quiet..

_Too quiet._

 

 

“Hyunwoo?” Kihyun called his neighbor’s name. But no reply. Fear started to crawl in Kihyun’s spine and body; all negative thoughts were swarming in his brain. “Hyunwoo! Son Hyunwoo!” He banged the wall that separates his toilet to Hyunwoo’s toilet. But still no response.

“What do I do?” reality struck Kihyun with unpleasant feel as he was suddenly thinking that Hyunwoo was dying. Probably died.

Driven by that thought, Kihyun tried his last attempt by breaking his own door using bathroom shower head and managed to make a hole. He peeked outside and reached out for the door knob.

When Kihyun entered Hyunwoo’s apartment, it was dark and cold. It was also unlocked and Kihyun was definitely scared and concerned. He entered the room and went straight to the toilet where he saw Hyunwoo’s feet on the floor, body was half covered by the door. He came closer despite his racing heartbeats and saw the most horrifying sight: Hyunwoo was lying breathlessly, or close to it, on the toilet floor. “Hyunwoo!” Kihyun called him, there’s tremble in his voice, hoping that Hyunwoo could wake up anytime soon.

He quickly hovered above Hyunwoo’s body, trying to feel his faint heartbeat by placing his head on top of Hyunwoo’s broad chest.  _Damn his chest, Kihyun thought._

He was letting himself calm before trying to check Hyunwoo. And he came on time. He could feel the heat radiated from the person underneath him. “It was warm!” Kihyun exclaimed to himself. Feeling happy and a little too comfortable laying on top of that chest. Just when he was about to stop drooling from his state, he could feel that Hyunwoo was stirring.

Too afraid to see, he was glued in his position. Slowly move his head to see if Hyunwoo had awaken or not and boy, he was stunned. The time his eyes hit the appearance of manly man underneath him whose eyes also met his. He froze, Hyunwoo froze and time stopped for a moment. It was beyond romantic;  ** _it was ..._**

 

 

Outside Hyunwoo’s apartment, the junior that previously talked with Hyunwoo was staggering and mumbling to herself. “Son Hyunwoo isn’t even answering his phone!” then she saw the door of Hyunwoo’s apartment was open. “ Oh, it’s open.” Without thinking, she entered the apartment and went straight to the toilet.

What she saw was something ... beyond romantic. Kihyun laid on top of Hyunwoo, and they were staring at each other with this strange ...  _sexual tension_. Or that was what she was thinking about as she hastily bowed and asked forgiveness for intruding and saw whatever they were doing. “I’m sorry! I was so clueless. I’m sorry! Have a good time..”

Her panic voice made both Kihyun and Hyunwoo startled as they hastily released themselves from the position they were on couple minutes ago. Blankly they stared at the door before realization hit them.

Meanwhile the junior staggered outside the apartment and talked to her self bitterly. “So that’s what a Clan War is. There are a lot of interesting people in this world.”

 

 

Meanwhile,

Kihyun and Hyunwoo who were just coming back from the initial shock of everything that happened in the last few hours, having their own Christmas party with a box of fried chicken. The embarrassment faded as they chomped the chicken. That’s when Hyunwoo gently asked after seeing some band aids littering Kihyun’s leg. “Is your leg okay?”

Kihyun smiled and shrugged like nothing happened. “Ah, it’s fine. Is your back okay?” he asked back.

Hyunwoo, feeling a bit touched, nodded and smiled shyly. “Yeah.”

The atmosphere was so relax and drove Kihyun to say silly things. He couldn’t help it. He was a warm person by nature and Hyunwoo is somewhat, interesting. “ I told you. Let’s be friends ~ We’re the same age ..”

Hyunwoo, if this didn’t happen, might have snorted and replied ‘yeah’ but in a flat face. But since he was really grateful for today and in a good mood, thanks to the chicken, he smiled again and said, “Ok, hyung.”

But that peace situation didn’t last for long by the time their hands brushed and touched each other when they were about to take another piece of chicken, the electricity sparked between their skin. They were shocked and stared at each other in disbelief.

 

But Kihyun managed to grab one chicken out of it, now cursing internally for this ...strange feel that ran through his body after that one bloody touch from the handsome neighbor, Hyunwoo.

 

While Hyunwoo was cursing internally for the awkwardness that started to fall again between them after that damn touch and it was only their hands!

 

Both of them cursed together in their heads for this abnormal situation between them. “Ah fuck ...”

 

 

-tbc-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_[Credit for pic : http://bakatoria.tumblr.com/post/166155082360/monsta-x-moodboards-%E3%85%A4%E3%85%A4%E3%85%A4boyfriends-showki-on]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. The response is not that big but yeah, i do write for my own pleasure so it's great if you can enjoy this as much as I do.  
> Adios and enjoy ~

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my world,  
> where imagination and fantasy entangled into one.
> 
>  
> 
> Hi, so this is my first time to adapt a Korean drama. I know for those of you who like the series The Boy Next Door probably found this fanfic has so many holes and mistakes. Pardon me. I'm not forcing you to stay and read but if you find it interesting enough, I am more than welcome to let you read and enjoy a tiny bit Showki world in this adaptation fanfic.
> 
> End of word : 
> 
> “if something is there, you can only see it with your eyes open, but if it isn't there, you can see it just as well with your eyes closed. That's why imaginary things are often easier to see than real ones.”  
> Norton Juster, The Phantom Tollbooth.


End file.
